Parazon
The Parazon is a bladed tool used by Warframes for a variety of functions. It is primarily used for Hacking enemy electronics but is also strong enough to be wielded as an assassination weapon. The weapon is normally hidden when not in use and can be materialized on the Warframe's right wrist when needed. It also comes with a tether that allows the Warframe to throw the Parazon out and then retrieve it afterward. Mechanics The Parazon appears as a weapon in the Arsenal that is permanently equipped on all Warframes. It possesses three Parazon Mod slots, which can be used to enhance its abilities. As with all Warframe weapons, the Parazon can also be color customized as the player desires. Hacking When hacking a console, the Warframe inserts the Parazon into the console to initiate the hack. Hacking bonuses are applied according to the equipped Parazon hacking Mods. Mercy Aside from hacking, the Parazon can also be used to perform a lethal Finisher called Mercy, which has more elaborate kill animations compared to normal finishers. Mercy kills can be performed on any enemy with a red Parazon symbol above them accompanied by a unique sound cue, which has a chance to occur when the enemy drops below 5% of its remaining health. Successful Mercy kills can grant combat bonuses to the player depending on the Parazon mods they have equipped. The window for executing using Mercy expires in 10 seconds; the Parazon symbol blinks with three seconds left. Normal Stealth kills cannot be performed by the Parazon, regardless if the player has a Melee weapon equipped or not. It can also be used to instantly kill crewship pilots and hijack their ships, regardless of the pilots health. Kuva Lich Vanquishing or converting a Kuva Lich requires a Parazon with Requiem Mods equipped. These mods are acquired from Requiem Void Fissure missions, and do not provide any combat bonuses inherently but are instead an essential aspect in defeating Kuva Liches in combat to sever their Continuity. The Parazon has three Requiem mod slots in addition to its normal slots, which are unlocked upon the player acquiring their first Requiem Mod. Notes *Mercy kills are considered as conventional Finishers in-game and thus are eligible for some challenges such as Nightwave acts. **Because of this, Mercy kills are also capable of activating Finisher-criteria Arcanes (e.g. , ). **Mercy kills against Kuva Lich Thralls however do not count as Finishers for the purposes of said challenges. Trivia *The Parazon is used to activate the Railjack's Resource Forge. *In Devstream 132, it is mentioned that the Parazon would be used for reviving teammates and capturing targets, but it is yet to be implemented. *The Parazon is named after the real world Parazonium, a ceremonial dagger from the Roman empire.https://twitter.com/sj_sinclair/status/1184623141483696128 *It is implied that the Parazon kills not necessarily from the stab itself, but by the injection of a deadly poison to their victim, as stated by the Kuva Lich. Parazon Skins SigmaParazonSkin.png|Sigma Series Parazon Skin Media Sigma Parazon Skin concept art 1.jpg Sigma Parazon Skin concept art 2.jpg Sigma Parazon Skin concept art 3.jpg References de:Parazon Category:Update 26 Category:Hacking Category:Weapons